starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
The Game Chambers of Questal
The Game Chambers of Questal, to publikacja zawierająca przygodę do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WEG) wydawanej przez West End Games (nr 40033). Podręcznik wydano w 1990 roku i jego autorem jest Robert Kern. Przygody (Adventures) SWRPG wewnątrz: *The Game Chambers of Questal Zawartość *Introduction **In This Adventure... **Adventure Materials **Difficulty Numbers and Game Balance **Adventure Background **The Hurlothrumbic Generator **Recent Events **Adventure Synopsis **The Main NPCs ***Rogan ***Tyerle ***Moff Bandor *Episode One - Welcome to Questal **Summary **Starting Out **Learning the Local Customs **Gralleenya ***Planetary government ***District Commanders ***Turf Bosses **Bandor's Birthday **Search and Restore **The Parade *Episode Two - Tiree's Trail **Summary **Shilley's **Patrons ***Tormax Ardellian ***Sleeping Twi'lek ***The Poker Game ***The Swoopers **Meeting Shilley **Swooper Trouble **Obstacles **Holo-Rancor **TraffiDroid **Sail Barge **SqualSpinner **Police Speeder **Maldeen Speaks **Honest Ellam's **Skulking About Ellam's **R2-D0, I Presume *Episode Three - Tiree's Tale **Summary **The Deo Tapes **First Things First **Partytime **The Guests ***Underworld Recruiters ***Self-Important Toadies ***Golddiggers and Gigolos **Important Personages ***Mosh Pelkan ***Ref Mawber ***Lanni Peggann ***Chit Chat **An Evening's Entertainment **Rebel Challenge **The Battle in the Arena **Victory **Defeat **The Chase **Remember Me? **What a Waste! **Tyerle's Tale *Episode Four - Bandor's Palace **Summary **Bandor's Gala **The Courtyard Carnival ***Thew Marstan ***Madame Suwajda ***Sheneel ***The Flying Delmarijes ***Chirloff **This Must Be the Palace **Office Level **Executive Level **Bandor's Chambers **Security Level **Chases *Episode Five - The Game Chambers **Summary **Getting Here Is Half the Fun **Commencement Address **The Hurlothrumbic Generator **The Helmets **The Force and the Generator **Rebel Equipment **Hunters of the Chamber **Miscellaneous Traps **Trap Rooms ***Props ***Lasermaze ***Space Simulator ***Short Cut ***Pit of Wind ***Equipment Chamber ***The Stairs ***Puzzle Room ***The Quarry Room **Bandor's Revenge *Episode Six - Freeing of Questal **Summary **The Generator Room **Turning off the Generator **Getting Away **Quitting Questal **Aftermath **Awards *Pullout Section **Game Chambers Adventure Script Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Trompa - dane zwierzęcia *Gor'telp - dane postaci *Snufftalon - dane postaci *Bim Maldeen - dane postaci *Swoops - dane pojazdu (Mobquet Asteroid-3 Swoop Racer) *Police Speeder Bike - dane pojazdu (Aratech 74-Z Military Speeder Bike) *Caniphants - dane zwierzęcia *MSE-5 General Purpose Droid - dane droida *Mosh Pelkan - dane postaci *Ref Mawber - dane postaci *Lanni Peggann - dane postaci *Chit Chat - dane postaci *Cromag - dane postaci *Pelkin's Mansion Level 1 - schemat *Pelkin's Mansion Level 2 - schemat *Level 2 Executive Level - schemat *Level 1 Office Level - schemat *Level 1 Security Center - schemat *The Game Chambers - mapa *Level 3 Bandor's Private Quarters - schemat *Bandor's Palace - Side View *Level 3 Pelkin's Private Quarters *Level 4 Engine Level *Moff Bandor - dane postaci *R2D0 - dane droida *Tyerle - dane postaci *Tan Shilley - dane postaci *Tympanic - dane postaci *NIL-8 Assassin Droid - dane droida *HASH-19 - dane droida *Yulcris - dane postaci *Cralliard The Hunter - dane postaci *Lonchant The Protrean - dane postaci *Space Simulator - dane urzadzenia Credits *design: Robert Kern *development and editing: Paul Murphy *graphics: Jacqueline M. Evans *cover art: David Deitrick *interior art: Jeff McElroy *maps: Rosaria J. Baldari *publisher: Daniel Scott Palter *assistant publisher: Denise D. Palter *associate publisher: Richard Hawran *editorial director: Bill Slavicsek *associate editors: Greg Gorden, Cathleen Hunter, Paul Murphy *editors: Michael Stern, Jonatha Ariadne Caspian *art director: Stephen Crane *graphic artists: Rosaria J. Baldari, Bernadette G. Cahill, Jacqueline M. Evans, Cathleen Hunter, Sharon Wyckoff *production manager: Steve Porpora *sales director: Martin Wixted *sales manager: Fitzroy Bonterre *sales assistant: Maria Kammeier, Tony DeCosmo *special projects manager: Ronald Seiden *treasurer: Janet Riccio Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WEG)